De hechos presentes y visiones de futuro
by Chio-san
Summary: Al contrario que su padre, Albus era bastante bueno en lo referente a la clarividencia. Aunque a veces no le gustara lo que veía en sus visiones.


**De hechos presentes y visiones de futuro **

**Sinopsis: **al contrario que su padre, Albus era bastante bueno en lo referente a la clarividencia. Aunque a veces no le gustara lo que veía en sus visiones.

**Disclaimer: **para mi desgracia, ni el mundo de Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo hago esta historia con el fin de entretener y sin ánimo de lucro.

**Advertencias: **ninguna.

**Capítulos: **one-shot.

* * *

_**Antes de leer el fanfic debéis saber que este one-shot pertenece al universo de "De rumores y segundas oportunidades", junto a su prólogo "De giros inesperados y familias entrelazadas". Ambos podéis encontrarlos en mi perfil.**_

**_Podéis_**_** leer este fanfic perfectamente sin haber leído los dos anteriores, e incluso podéis leer este one-shot y después leer los otros dos, puesto que son hechos que ocurren antes. Es algo así como una pre cuela. **_

* * *

**De hechos presentes y visiones de futuro**

Durante su primer año, antes de ingresar en el tren que lo llevaría a Hogwarts, Albus había escuchado de boca de su padre que podía confesarle al sombrero seleccionador en que casa deseaba entrar.

Y lo hizo, sabía que de no haberle rogado al sombrero su entrada en Griffindor, habría entrado en Slytherin (su tía Hermione siempre le había comentado que poseía un extraño don para la clarividencia. Aunque ella pensara que no valía para nada. Albus no llegó a comprender nunca aquella pequeña manía que tenía su tía contra la adivinación). Había tenido ese presentimiento desde que tenía uso de razón. Sabe que habría acabado en la casa de las serpientes, y debía admitir que no se hubiera sentido muy a gusto al ser el único integrante de la familia Potter-Weasley en aquella casa. Habría sido bastante violento para todos.

Pronto (muy pronto), tras su entrada a Hogwarts, y aunque él mismo pensaba que los genes familiares era algo que se había llevado enteramente James, se encontró de frente con la persona que le daría algo que hacer cada día durante sus ratos libres. Y ese algo era llevarle la contraria, pelear, e intentar ignorar con todas sus fuerzas a Scorpius Malfoy.

Albus era un chico tranquilo (tal y como decía siempre su padre), nunca daba problemas, y siempre había sido demasiado maduro para su edad. Por eso mismo, no podía comprender por qué sentía aquel impulso de llamar la atención o enfrentarse con sus puños (si era necesario) al primogénito de la familia Malfoy. Años más tarde comprendería que esas ansias por golpear al rubio se debían al deseo de mantener contacto con él, pero el caso es que durante sus primeros años (y últimos) en Hogwarts, Albus no comprendía aquello, y eso hacía que sus ganas por pelear con Scorpius se multiplicaran por diez.

— ¿Otra vez llegando a clase tarde, Potter? —escucharía Albus a sus espaldas.

—Ignóralo —le diría su prima Rose sin interrumpir su paso.

— ¿Te has vuelto a meter en problemas, Potter? ¿Por eso llegas tarde? —continuaría el rubio— Ah no, olvidaba que los Potter no se meten en problemas, ellos solo salvan el mundo.

—Lo salvamos de escorias como tú —le dijo con una sonrisa torcida, deteniendo su paso y encarándolo.

Rose se llevó la mano a la frente en un gesto de frustración y emitió un profundo suspiro.

—Otra vez no —dijo, casi en un ruego.

Rose ya sabía lo que venía después. Ambos se insultaban. Ambos se lanzaban hechizos. Ambos dejaban de lado sus varitas y se enfrentaban con sus propios puños. Y ambos acababan retenidos en el despacho de la directora Mcgonagall.

Rutina. Simple rutina.

Una rutina que continuaría durante los siete años de escolarización que vivirían Scorpius y Albus (tal y como el mismo Albus imaginaba).

El Gryffindor se encontraba, en aquel momento, en clase de clarividencia. A diferencia de pociones, clase que le resultaba soporífera (característica que había heredado del gran Harry Potter), la clase de clarividencia siempre le había resultado de lo más amena. Como ya le había dicho Hermione, el chico tenía un don con las visiones. Aunque pronto descubriría que estas a veces no eran del todo agradables.

Albus se situó frente a su bola de cristal, observándola detenidamente, esperando que las imágenes comenzaran a fluir entre la bruma. Normalmente Albus era capaz de ver pequeños fragmentos de futuro que ocurrirían en una o dos horas.

Rose dirigiéndose al gran salón con una mirada furiosa, James haciendo el idiota frente a los de su casa, Hugo y Lily riendo en las escaleras…

Normalmente eran visiones cortas y sin importancia. Normalmente.

Lo que Albus vio aquel día en su bola de cristal no era, ni mucho menos, lo que solía ver _normalmente. _

Observó como entre aquella bruma comenzaba a aparecer la forma de alguien tremendamente conocido para él. De cabellos rubios y ojos grisáceos.

Mantuvo su mirada atónito frente al cristal todo lo que duró aquella visión, casi sin parpadear, intentando asumir de forma razonada lo que estaba viendo.

— ¿Te pasa algo? —le preguntó Rose al volver su mirada hacia él—Te has puesto blanco.

Albus apartó sus ojos de la bola y los mantuvo en su prima durante unos segundos.

—No, no me pasa nada —respondió, aunque por el tono de su voz ni él mismo se lo terminó de creer.

Rose no insistió preguntándole de nuevo (aunque era obvio que no había creído ni una palabra de lo que le había dicho), y Albus se permitió volver su mirada hacia Scorpius Malfoy, quien se encontraba en el otro extremo de la clase.

Era obvio que había sido él a quien había visto en su visión. Más alto y más adulto, pero era él.

Scorpius cruzó su mirada con la de Albus al sentirse observado, y el moreno pudo observar como se formaba en su rostro aquella expresión tan característica en él que significaba: _¿qué mierda quieres, Potter?_

Aunque Scorpius nunca usaría ese vocabulario. Era demasiado vulgar para un Malfoy.

Albus frunció el ceño y apartó la mirada de la suya. Era imposible.

_Ni de coña_, pensó.

Aquella visión que había presenciado en la bola de cristal debía ser completamente errónea.

Era imposible que Scorpius y él estuvieran destinados a estar juntos. Más bien, estaban destinados a matarse el uno a otro si la situación seguía así. O al menos eso era lo que pensaba Albus.

Pero lo cierto era que aquella visión que Albus había presenciado ese día, casi a final de curso, se haría realidad, puesto que desde aquel día el pequeño e los Potter recordaría cada una de las escenas que había presenciado (siendo imposible que estas salieran de su cabeza), sirviendo de detonantes para que ese futuro llegara más tarde o más temprano.

_Su padre y él tomando café (aunque solo fuera Harry el que bebiera) mientras le contaba sus intenciones de desposar a Scorpius Malfoy._

_Scorpius y él moviéndose en la pista de baile tras cortar la tarta de bodas. _

_Scorpius y él acudiendo a la cena de navidad celebrada cada año. _

_Él diciéndole a Scorpius lo encantador que había estado y lo orgulloso que se sentía del rubio mientras besaba de forma cariñosa su mejilla y andaban entre la nieve, tras una de sus muchas cenas navideñas._

Albus rió con acidez antes de volver a decirse a sí mismo: _ni de coña. Ni por todos los galeones del mundo mágico._

Muy pronto, Albus tendría que tragarse sus propias palabras.

* * *

_**¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Espero vuestros comentarios!**_


End file.
